This invention relates to heated seats and more particularly to heated seats for use in an outdoor environment such as a stadium.
Various proposals have been made for heated seat designs for use in an outdoor stadium environment. However, none of these proposals have seen any significant commercial exploitation since each design suffers from one or more disadvantages. Specifically, the design is too expensive to install initially; the design is too expensive to operate; or the design is not rugged and durable enough to withstand prolonged exposure to the temperature and precipitation extremes encountered in an outdoor stadium environment.